


Yo-yo, Peanut Butter and Jelly

by k3josai



Category: Batman - Fandom, Smallville, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3josai/pseuds/k3josai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Clark met Lois when they were ten. Fifteen years after, he saw her again, but things were not the same as before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo-yo, Peanut Butter and Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Yo-yo and PB and J(Clois One-Shot)  
> Story by: k3josai  
> Written by: Deliverance Territory and k3josai  
> Pairing: Smallville Clark and Lois (Alternate Universe)  
> POV: Clark Kent  
> Rating: T
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: We own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster  
> Poster by redplanetkrypton - http://i635.photobucket. com/albums/uu74/k3josai/2m81fti.jpg  
> Love themes: So Many Questions by AAKSBanta - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07BKxlAdaYs
> 
> ________________________________________
> 
> Written originally and posted on Ksite, Divine Intervention Clois and FFnet on September 2011

**Yo-yo and Peanut Butter & Jelly**

_ 2011 – Smallville, KS (Present time) _

Kreek… Kreek… I heard the sound of floorboards as I went up the loft. I x-rayed carefully every step of the stairs. This wooden stairs may be old, but still each step could withstand another ten to twenty years. I sighed as I put my hands inside the pockets of my worn-out jeans. My barn. My Fortress of Solitude. It was still the same, I might have traveled all over the world, but this place of mine… it always provided me the comfort and peace I needed, beyond the busy and noisy city surroundings. Here in Smallville, inside my old loft, I could always be myself… not Superman… not Kal-el… just me, Clark Kent.

Along with my high school books, football, and other timeless memorabilia, there was one thing that stood out among the rest. I opened my old treasure chest and there it was as I remembered under the pile of my Smallville Torch's articles. I touched its circular form; the varnish was faded out but the string was still attached on the center of two rounded wooden chips. I put the end of the string on my middle finger, let it fall and pulled it back even before it touched the floor. I smiled, yes it was still working. Staring at it, I compared its movement with my life. Letting go… Moving on… Holding on… Getting back.

Did you believe that if you let go of someone you love, they would come back when the right time comes? How about first love never dies? Another old saying. I could say yes to both of those questions. Though some of you would probably contradict what I believed in, that was the story of my life.

Yo-yo. The word kept repeating on my mind. Technology might have changed the things children play with, but yo-yo would never be erased of childhood. It was the one of the enjoyable past times for children whose parents couldn't afford expensive toy cars, robots or even play stations.

Either way, I believed on both sayings as true. I had lost and found. But I learned throughout the years that what we don't always have… is the right time. I stood beside the loft's window watching the afternoon sun and the birds flying in the clear sky. It was another perfect day, here in Smallville.

_-CK-_

_ 1986 – Smallville, KS _

_I was in a hurry. I heard the bell ringing, but I couldn't use my super-speed – my parents prohibited me from doing so. People might get shocked if they find out about my special ability, or should I say abilities? Besides, it was the first day of school and now I was in fifth grade. The best reason above it all was the possibility that Lana Lang would be my seatmate for the fifth time since first grade. How I wish this teacher would arrange us alphabetically, the same way the others did before – that way Kent would be followed by Lang and we would sit side by side._

_I stood in front of our classroom's door. It was my turn to enter, but then, out of the blue there was this girl who bumped into me. She never bothered to stop and say sorry, what kind of manners were those? I snorted. She just walked towards the teacher and asked her where she would sit. Who cares where she would be seated, it wasn't my problem anyway._

_I looked around the room and saw Lana. I waved at her and she waved back at me. You know, since I was six, I had the biggest crush on her. I could say I was in love with her, whatever the definition of love would be for a ten-year old kid. She was so pretty in pink. That was all I knew. That was all I cared about._

_My mind and heart got a sudden blow when I found out that Lana's seatmate was Sean Michaels instead of me. I scratched my head. This was totally wrong. What was happening? How could that be? Unless… Then reality bit me as hard as it , my new seatmate was that one particular weird girl who bumped into me earlier and, by the way, didn't know how to say sorry. Hopefully our teacher would shuffle up us when she followed the attendance list._

_With slumped shoulders, I sat down by her left side. I didn't know how to approach her; I didn't know how to approach any girl besides Lana. So I decided to play it cool and say, 'Hi, I'm Clark Kent', but she neither answered nor paid me attention. 'What a snob', I thought.I looked away and longed on Lana, my 'not-seatmate' this year._

_A few minutes later, the teacher called her to go up front and she was introduced as our new classmate from Hawaii, Lois Joanne Lane. Lois Joanne Lane, not that I didn't like her name, but I was not used to meet stuck-up girls who happened to have braces and whose smiles never reached her eyes. 'Not in Smallville anyways', I justified._

_It was just my luck. Why in the world her last name had to be Lane? LANE for crying out loud. She could have been a Sullivan or a Ross, or even a Larson. But NO it had to be a Lane just a leap before Lang. I sighed. I could spell her last name all right, L for lame, A for antisocial, N for neglected and E for egocentric. Just who did she think she was? I knew it was irrational behavior, but she could move back to Hawaii for all I cared._

_If you asked me, she wasn't a girl like Lana in every sense of the word. Lana had the cutest and sweetest smile I had ever seen, not a metal one like hers. Lana's eyes could dig a hole into your heart, not look intently at the ground like hers did. In a way, I concluded they were total opposites and I didn't even cross a look with her yet –not that I wanted to._

_The whole day passed and this girl, Lois, never said a word to me. Maybe she was adjusting to her new environment. Maybe Smallville Elementary was too different from her old school. How many things could bother and alienate a kid? I certainly didn't know that. I had my own problems to focus on, yes, being a special kid and all… having the girl of my dreams ripped of my side for a whole school year. Talk about hassle?_

_It was kind of weird; I felt that she wanted to be alone, although for the fifth time that day, I caught Lois looking back at me. This time, she glanced at me while she rode her bicycle. Apparently, she preferred to ride a bike instead of taking the school bus. Well, I didn't know if she was just too shy to get along with other kids. Or maybe her home was just so near to Smallville Elementary. Who cares anyway where did she live? She wasn't my friend –'But she is your classmate, technically your seatmate. Show her some hospitality the Smallville way'– That was what the other part of my brain told me, I just shrugged. When she discovered me looking at her as she ogled me, she simply shifted her attention. Something about that intrigued me, but what was I supposed to do? Ask her? No way._

_Lois wasn't that attractive to me, maybe it was because she wore T-shirts and jeans instead of blouses and skirts like the other girls did, girls like Lana. She didn't carry a ribbon on her hair. She wore a baseball cap and her hair was tied up into a pony with a plain rubber band. I also wondered if her Mom knew how to iron clothes, they looked as taken off directly from the laundry basket. I was not being picky, if you must know. I was just pointing the facts as I saw them._

_-CK-_

_On the second day, I wasn't as thrilled as the day before to get to school. I knew for sure Lana would sit next to Sean, not me, and, well, I would have to sit next to Lois. But I managed to get through the day focusing only on my classes. When art class was up, thankfully, Lois decided to move to the back and concentrate on her creation. Of course, Lana took all my attention right after I entered the classroom. She asked me to help her color her butterflies and I did gladly. It felt so good to be close to someone you have always dreamed of._

_I was so excited assisting Lana with her drawing that I almost forgot to finish my own project. When the teacher reached up to my desk, she glared at me and ordered me to return to my seat and work my assignment. Needless to say, my face burned in crimson red as the girls, including Lana, giggled on my behalf. Lana looked at me, with the sweetest little smile and the warmest eyes, it was all forgiven. So, I sat down and finish my drawing._

_The class was about to finish when I felt a bump on my elbow. It made me loose the line of coloring, which kind of made me mad as well. When I looked up, the clumsy new girl in school, walked towards the teacher to turn up her work. She glanced at me once again, but she didn't say sorry… again. I squinted annoyingly and looked down my paper. My perfect blue sky had now a swirling red line across it._

_She returned to her seat, holding the piece of paper on her hands and in a slightly awkward manner pressing it to her chest. 'As if I ever wanted to know her grade', I thought. She didn't wear baseball cap that day, but a funny looking snow hat that covered all of her head. Talk about appropriate clothing for Kansas weather. There I was diverting my thoughts again but to what? Her clothing? Her appearance? She was driving me crazy and she didn't even know about it!_

_-CK-_

_After the third day of school, everybody hurried to go home. It was raining very hard; maybe karma just smacked me on the face. I walked quickly wearing my yellow raincoat and rubber boots. My friends Pete, Thomas, John and Patrick ran along with me, jumping over the rain puddles and avoiding getting mud on our clothes. I hadn't seen Lois for most of the day. Somehow she managed to be called to the principal's office already. That could tell you something about her character._

_"Hey Clark, you know what?" Pete said as we passed down the corridor._

_John, who had just flipped his brand new wellies, interrupted and spoke immediately, "The weird girl of our class has a crush on you."_

_"Who?" I asked genuinely unaware of their line of questioning. Though to be honest, a little part of me hoped they would say Lana –or maybe a not so little part of me after all. But wait; didn't John just mention the word 'weird'? It wasn't a good idea – not a very good one. How could they possibly refer at Lana as weird?_

_"You don't know that?" Thomas interjected and John continued, "Oh yes, we do."_

_They laughed altogether, all except for me. Clearly they were not referring to Lana or otherwise they would have pointed my attraction to her. I smelled something devious about their remarks so I let them speak not without letting them know my lack of amusement to their comments._

_"The girl with braces," Pete said between snorts._

_"Put glasses on her and she would be nerdy on top of being weird." John added without pity to what Thomas nodded convincingly._

_"Lois!" I replied, not sure if I was asking a question or stating the answer they wanted to hear. "I don't think so." I shook my head and glared at my friends. 'The nerve of some people', I thought. And these were my friends? Great!_

_My so-called friends' laughs stopped abruptly and I was taken aback when they ran before me saying, "Good luck! She's right behind you." I got paralyzed, but didn't really know why. Was this part of their little prank? Were they just turning my wheels?_

_I shook my head again, this time to myself, and realized that what they said was in fact the truth. Lois walked, soaking wet, just behind me. So I stopped and waited for her. After all, I thought that was the best thing to do at that moment. What would you have me do? Ran across the muddy trail? Besides, something urged me to remain still._

_Her clothes were wet and dirty. Her bag was literally dripping, as well as the books on her hand. She looked disoriented, sad even. I looked around and saw no one on the parking lot. There was no car waiting on the driveway, not even a bicycle on the rack._

_"Where's your bike?" I asked nonchalantly trying to ignore the fact that she looked pale and cold. She never spoke to me before, but in the gist of the situation, I thought she might break her silence code -whatever that meant for her or for me._

_She didn't answer, just as I expected so I proceed. "Here, at least wear my coat. You will get sick if you walk down the rain like that." Truthfully, I didn't believe the coat would do much of a difference at the moment, but my parents taught me good manners, you know? As evidently her parents did not teach her. I sighed, this sounded cruel, but again it was nothing but what I could see from her._

_I took off my raincoat, shook it a little so it wouldn't be so wet and placed it over her shoulders. She was trembling and never looked up to me while I put the coat on her. I wondered why the floor was so interesting to her. She spent more of her time staring at the cemented floor, so I figured there must be something exceptional about it. I sighed; there was that unkind side of me again._

_Again, she didn't say a word, not even thank you, not even a grateful nod. But she did look at me and her eyes told me a story. I wasn't sure if she was crying or just plain cold from the windy rain because her eyes were a little bit red. Even after my inner anger burst, I felt guilty. Who was I to tell who a person was or was not judging by their exterior? I, of all people, should have known better than that._

_I heard my Dad calling as he approached in his red truck to us. "Come on Clark, Mom's waiting at home." I usually took the bus back home, but Dad had told me that if the rain persisted during the day, he would pick me up. I didn't mind taking the bus, but I loved when he came down to pick me up from school. Our rides home were always accompanied by the most interesting stories about Smallville and the occasional stop at the candy store._

_For a moment, I forgot all about the rain, the coat, and Lois. When reality downed on me, I looked around and called her, but she had run away as fast as she could. I sighed again, this time out of frustration. Most of the kids would run and play under the rain, even if they are not wearing proper clothing, but she didn't look like she was enjoying the downpour. She was in a hurry, almost as if she was scared or something._

_Within a few seconds, I climbed inside the truck. It was warm and smelled of my father's cologne. There was that comfort feeling unlike any other. I was wet too, but I didn't mind, I didn't get sick that often or better yet never. My father looked at me, somewhat disappointed for not wearing my raincoat, but he didn't say anything on the matter._

_"Who's that girl Clark?" He said instead, "She seems so shy." My Dad, the one and only Jonathan Kent, asked me after I settled myself on the passenger seat. I don't want to say something to my father about Lois because I didn't know much about her. Instead, I rolled my eyes on him, but he stared down at me and I couldn't refuse any longer._

_"She's my classmate." I informed simply as I looked out the misty window glass. "She just transferred from Hawaii."_

_My father nodded and started the engine. I thought that would be the end of the conversation, but as soon as he moved the truck, he smirked. "That was your coat, wasn't it?"_

_I rolled my eyes again, not in disrespect of my father, but in pure annoyance with the whole ordeal. My friends had made fun of me. I had helped a girl in need. And what did I get in return? Nothing, absolutely nothing not even a thank you or even a smile. As we drove home, crossing the drenched cornfields, I straightened out my thoughts. Maybe I was mad because I wanted to offer a ride and I didn't have the chance to ask. Could that be it?_

_-CK-_

_Next day, the sun shined and kids played around as it had never rained the day before. A few tiny mud puddles remained, but the yard was mostly dry and, to be honest, unexciting as always. Though I had always loved the sun, and I really couldn't explain why, rainy days were so interesting to me. Maybe because they were so scarce in Smallville and I loved how everything changed with just a few drops of water._

_My friends kept on telling me about Lois having a crush. They insisted on bugging me and annoying me with the subject, which in fact made me mad. But I never said anything against it out loud, in part because it would only fuel their eagerness to irritate me. I loved my friends, but sometimes they were just too immature for my liking. Yes, we were all kids, but, as my Mom always said, 'You are a young person with an old soul'. Maybe that is why I struggled to fit in, to find someone who could understand me. I walked away to find some peace._

_I sat alone on a bench watching Lana with her friends. They talked and played in the middle of the playground. Lana sat on the swing and smiled at me. She was the only one that understood me, at least in my dreams. Nobody knew about my special abilities, not even her. What if that scared her? What if she thought I was a freak? I couldn't bear the thought. Even though in my mind she was perfect, I still have doubts of what she would think of me if I ever told her._

_Then there she was again, Lois. Surprisingly, she sat beside me on the bench and gave me one of her sandwiches, a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich to be exact. I accepted it mostly for humanitarian reasons. The sandwich looked like it wasn't edible, but I guessed that she was trying to say thank you for the raincoat. At least she was being civil, wasn't she?_

_My raincoat, my beloved raincoat which I lent to her… Talking about lending and giving, they did have different meaning – right? So Lois should have returned it to me, but she didn't. It was yellow and comfy and thought it wasn't new, it was my favorite raincoat. Still I didn't have the heart to ask her about it. She could give it back to me whenever she wanted, right? We still had the rest of the school year to get to the 'returning' part. Besides, it didn't rain very often in Smallville. I might not need it for a while._

_In any case, Mom bought me another one, a new raincoat, at the beginning of this school year. So I dismissed my fixation on the old one and smiled nervously at her trying to decide if I should eat the thing or not. Then again, Lois left me… without saying anything. She ran across the playground, pass Lana and the other girls; pass my friends who stared at her jokingly. What I was thinking? Why would this time be different than the others? I looked around with the sandwich in my hand and a knot in my stomach._

_The boys witnessed the sandwich exchange and I knew I was doomed. They shouted out loud that Lois and I were more than friends. Actually, they started singing at the top of their lungs: "Clark and Lois sitting in the tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" I felt like dying and, for the second time that week, my face turned crimson red… fact that only provoked Pete, Thomas, John and Patrick to make fun of me even more._

_I was too embarrassed. Lana watched me and Lois a moment ago and, of course, she heard what my friends had just said. She stopped smiling at me and turned to chat indistinctively with her friends. This wasn't that good. It wasn't good at all. I practically faded into the background for the rest of the day and went home still flushed to my dismay. Apparently, Lois did have a crush on me. 'Unbelievable', I thought, 'her of all people.'_

_-CK-_

_Friday, finally the last day of school, the last day of the week had come. I would spend the weekend on the farm helping my Mom and Dad. On Saturday, I would finish all my chores and maybe on Sunday I would be able to find some time for myself, watch a movie, read a good book or simply play basketball with my Dad. The day couldn't go fast enough, especially after the dreadful week I had had._

_"Clark!"_

_Imagine my surprise when I heard that voice, it sounded familiar, so I looked back. I found myself disappointed to see it was Lois calling me. I had sworn it was Lana. I hadn't heard Lois say much during the week, at least not to me, but she sure talked to the teachers and the sporadic talk to herself. Yes, she was weird that way. Although not having many friends at school, or none for that matter, didn't give her much of a choice._

_Instead of stopping, this time I walked a little faster and I could sense that she ran towards me trying to keep up. So I sped up thinking about what my friends had said before and how Lana reacted after hearing my friends' comments. I needed to do something so she wouldn't bother me again, in a way I had to get rid of her. I didn't want to give any more reason to my friends to continue teasing me._

_After a rather tiring while, I stopped and turned around. "Lois, what do you want?" It came out a little harsh. I didn't intend it that way, though I could tell she was shocked based on her facial expression. In my defense, I was exhausted and a bit confused. Why all of the sudden she wanted to speak to me? Wasn't enough humiliation to be willingly ignored for the past few days? And not to mention, scorned in front of the whole school? And besides, where was my raincoat?_

_"Stop following me, okay? If my friends see us, they will mock me endlessly." I spoke unkindly and direct to the point. It was not like me to do that, but on the other hand, there was nobody that made me feel so flustered. Maybe because I didn't know anything about her, maybe because I didn't want to admit that I found her a little bit intriguing. I dismissed my last thought and continued. "And if you are to give me another sandwich, don't bother, PB and J is not my favorite." I started to move forward, but she held my arm with her cold left hand._

_"I'm sorry if you're friends are making fun of you because of me." She said and I couldn't believe it, an apology? I stared down to her, more compelled than willingly and she continued nervously. "I- I just wanted to give you this." Lois opened the palm of my hand and placed something on it. Then she tiptoed and kissed me on my lips. It was so quick, like a flash and my mind didn't process the situation untilshe ran away and left me standing in the middle of the cornfield. How did we get this far? She was my first kiss and I couldn't believe that it was Lois. I opened my palm and saw the rounded thing. There was a yo-yo. Just like my raincoat, the yo-yo wasn't new. My best bet was that it was hers for quite a long time before she gave it up._

_I felt so sorry for what I had done; it wasn't my nature to do such things and my parents would never be proud of it or me for doing so. I watched her disappeared from my sight while I held the yo-yo in my hand. I thought about throwing it away, but then I just put it inside my pocket and waited for the bus. On the way home, the other kids played on the seats, threw paper balls and chatted about their planned weekend activities. I sat on the last row staring through the window. Why did Lois give me her yo-yo? Why did she kiss me?_

_-CK-_

_Monday came and her seat was vacant. Maybe she was late or sick, I reasoned out. Then got my mind around it, why was I so worried about it? Even bothered? The kiss might have gotten into my system but hey, we were kids. Maybe, I was Lois' puppy love. Wasn't that what my parents said about my feelings for Lana? I sighed and looked around the room. Lana was there with her little sweet smile and bright eyes, but somehow my eyes kept going back to Lois' empty seat. Was I out of my mind?_

_Before the first lesson started, the teacher announced that Lois wouldn't be attending Smallville Elementary School anymore. She said that Lois had been transferred to Washington with her father and her little sister. 'Washington?' It felt odd. I felt odd, that much I knew. I should have been happy; no one would be giving me more PB and J sandwiches. I should have been relieved; no one would be staring at me for some unknown reason. My friends would stop joking about me and her. I should have been thankful; Lana would be my seatmate again. I should have been… but I wasn't._

_Something inside of me stirred and I walked towards the teacher. "Ma'am… Can I talk to you about Lois?" I asked the old woman as she settled on her chair. My classmates had been gone for a group activity. I excused myself and took the chance to ask the teacher a little more about Lois. There was a risk of being heard by my friends, yes, but honestly I didn't care that much. After all, if she wasn't going to attend class anymore, I saw little point in not knowing why._

_"Isn't it a bit sudden for Lois to be transferred to another school just after five days?" I started._

_"Clark," the teacher reassured me. "This is not the first time for her. I bet she is used to this moving around," she continued with almost a scoffing tone. Then she softened her voice and finished. "Poor kid, living a life like that cannot be easy."_

_"What's his father's job?" I asked or better yet demanded to know. The teacher looked at me as if I was inquiring about confession, but she answered anyways._

_"He's a soldier and her mother died about three years ago." She answered sympathetically. I couldn't say anything about her reply so I nodded._

_Maybe that was the reason why Lois was so gloomy and preferred to be alone all the time. I couldn't imagine the pain of losing a parent. I couldn't bear the thought of losing any of mine. Suddenly I felt so guilty about what I did to her, what I said to her. Instead of befriending her, I sent her away. It was an awful feeling, something I never experienced before in my short life._

_If that wasn't enough, imagine the pain of being the new kid in school every week. She had to be distant; she had to avoid having friends. If she didn't, she would find herself saying 'goodbye' more often than 'how do you do'. First impressions could be deceiving, huh? I didn't think twice about hurting others only to protect my own little world. I was just a kid, yes, but there was no excuse for being rude._

_At the end of the day and with my backpack on, I walked alone, still hearing the voice of my teacher. "Lois is a good kid, she's very clever too." I stared at that thing she brought me as a gift, it wasn't that expensive but since that day it was my most treasured and priceless possession. I made a promise to myself that when I grew up, I would do anything to find her again. Somehow I wanted to apologize, to make it up to her, to be her friend. I also promise to never judge or mistreat people based on a first impression; maybe they could be, just as Lois was, a diamond in the rough._

_-CK-_

_By the end of the semester, I felt bored and exhausted. It was kind of hard to describe the turmoil of emotion inside of me. I tried to go on with my classes, to move on with my life, but somehow I couldn't. I kept thinking about her, about Lois. I sought comfort on the things I liked, playing basketball or simply staring at Lana from afar. But after all was said and done, after comparing the intensity of Lois' spirit with my surroundings, everything was plain and dull. Everything else seemed so painfully ordinary._

_Were five days enough to make such an impression on me? Was she to be my first love? I couldn't imagine so. I always believed that place was Lana's and up to that day at the playground I would have bet my life on it. Now, I was not so sure. Why couldn't I just shake it off? Shake Lois off my mind? There was that feeling on the pit of my stomach again, a feeling I really didn't like, but it was there, fluttering and all. I sighed. I knew for sure it was that kiss, my first kiss. I wondered if I was her first kiss too, but somehow I knew I was._

_I looked back at the hall and wished Lois was there. I wanted her to be there, with her clumsy walk, with her sad eyes, with her anxious smile. I wondered if that was love felt like. One thing I knew for sure, my life was never going to be the same._

_-CK-_

_ Early 2001 – Smallville, KS _

_The pages of my life turned over each day so quickly. I graduated from elementary school and got into middle high. My friends remained the same, fortunes of living in a small town, though I never stopped thinking about Lois. Maybe someday she would be transferred back to Smallville, but it never happened. Years went by; I went to high school and, as expected, I got into a relationship with my beloved Lana. We graduated top of our class and she was supportive of my decision to go to college, though she didn't know about my secret and I never thought seriously about letting her know. I also developed my ever-so-special abilities of super speed and strength and even acquired a few more along the way._

_By the time I got into college, I had decided to put my nature to good use. I still felt guilty for judging people too quickly, one person in particular, and regardless what I saw I helped. I assisted the local police anonymously and also saved my friends every now and then. Only my parents, Martha and Jonathan, knew about this. But to be honest, I only disclosed a few of the events because they worried too much about my safety. I could never voice the truth of my heritage to Lana and, though I tried really hard to open up to her, I couldn't trust her enough to accept me. A few years later, I got my Journalism Degree, but still felt something lacking in my life._

_One night, while I was reading my journal on my loft, after a nice dinner with my parents and Lana, my father called me. It was my biological father, Jor-el. Up until that day and even when I somewhat had accepted my alien character, I never realized that I had a bigger purpose in life. I always had the need to help people, but never really accepted that it was my fate. After I finally met my biological parents, in their abstract holographic form that is, I discovered the exact source of my powers and the history of my birth planet Krypton. Jor-el trained me how to use those powers and its true purpose. He taught me that I was sent to Earth to be its savior, not its conqueror as I so foolishly believed in my youth._

_I travelled around the world alone. I saw fantastic places and met extraordinary people along the way, but my heart longed for only one. In every country I visit, every city, every street, I hoped to run into Lois again, but it never happened. I guessed it was my own fault for being so blind to her pain. Although I was a little kid, I should have known better and, at the very least, given her a chance to be my friend. It wouldn't have lasted long anyways, only five days. Regardless, I finish my journey and returned to Smallville, to my parents, to my old friends and to Lana._

_Once I was home, that feeling of emptiness invaded my mind and soul again. I tried to live a normal life, as normal as a super-powered alien could have, but it was not fulfilling. The saving lives part was great, exhilarating and satisfying, but once that was done, I was left with nothing more to look after. You could say I experienced the ups and downs of a normal adult existence. I lost my adoptive father Jonathan; it was the saddest day of my life. I became the sole supporter of my home and ultimately broke up with Lana, moved to Metropolis and made new friends. I was at the edge of a new life, a life that included constant vigilance upon my new home planet, my country, but most especially Metropolis._

_I got a reporter job at the Smallville Ledger and yet I was reading another newspaper, one from Metropolis'oldest and most renowned bullpens. Who knew after fifteen years, after almost giving up hope, I would find her again. My full attention was caught by her… by her headline… Metropolis' Newest Hero: The Man in the Red Cape by Lois Lane. Metropolis always took most of my time on patrol. Its crime rate was appallingly high, maybe the highest in the whole country, except maybe for Gotham's. But there was a different story about that city. Gotham was dark and sinister, the very thing I was not. It had its own personal vigilante, one not as colorful as I was. Maybe just what that city needed. _

_If truth be told, I fell in love with Metropolis. Something kept pulling me back there. Was she the reason for it? Was it Lois Lane? Was she the one I looked for so long? I traced the letters of her name on the newspaper. Lois Lane… For sure there were so many Lois Lanes in the world – but there was only one who made me fall this deep - the weird girl with braces. I needed to be sure that it was her. I felt something inside of me. Was it excitement?_

_Standing in the middle of the Farm, I held on to my yo-yo. I carried it anywhere I went. I brought it with my because it served as inspiration to always do the best I could, a reminder that I must look inside the heart of a person despite the appearances or my prejudices. It gave me hope that someday our paths would cross again. Since that day I exerted all my efforts to see Lois in person. I just wanted to see her again. It wasn't that difficult to find her though, with my powers and her reputation, but I didn't want to impose. Maybe she had forgotten all about me... or maybe not._

_-CK-_

_ 2001 – Metropolis, KS _

_I did see Lois again, before I even planned on it, at the most unexpected place and time. I had the chance to meet her again on a party. It was not just an ordinary party. I was one of the fortunate reporters who happened to cover the most awaited event in Gotham City, that kind of party. I did everything I could just to be there because I knew she would be there too. Luckily, my editor had put on such a good word for me in the media and for that reason I made a small number of friends in high places, just a few ones –but enough to get what I needed, a job at the Daily Planet._

_My world nearly stopped when I saw one particular woman in a lavender gown walking downstairs on the red carpet. Yes, I knew that she was dating the billionaire son of Gotham City, but it didn't stop me from looking at her. Was she Lois, Lois Lane the intrepid reporter? Finally I was able to see her, not only from a distance, but up-close-and-personal. Her dress hugged every detail of her body perfectly, her face lit up every time she smiled, she was so sophisticated and poised – the total opposite of her previous self. Yes, the emcee announced that she was Lois Lane. After all this time, it was really her in front of my eyes. She was not just a photo I printed from the internet._

_She turned into a beautiful swan, just like we read in fairy tales. It felt like we were alone in the midst of the party, but I was just imagining things. I longed for so long that I didn't know how to react, what to do or say to her. I had planned my speech so many times: 'Hi, Lois, remember me? I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you back in Smallville. My comments were very insensitive and I know they must have hurt you. I hope you will forgive me and we could be friends.' Those words scrambled in my head, but my mouth was sealed, my body was immobilized. I felt powerless._

_As I danced with the idea of approaching her, my jaw dropped when somebody else announced that Lois Lane was engaged to be married… to no other than Bruce Wayne. That was the big surprise for the evening. Everybody rejoiced and cheered. Everybody clapped and raised their glasses to the happy couple, everybody except me. It was really hard after years of waiting and hoping that someday I would see her again and tell her how sorry I was, then the hands of fate slapped me on the face, 'stop right here.' My heart ached for her and I couldn't understand why at the moment. I only wanted to be her friend, or did I?_

_There was that fluttering feeling again. Somehow I was back in fifth grade, what-ifing about my life, about Lois', about us? What was wrong with me? Honestly, nothing, nothing at all. Maybe I was just being a coward, hiding behind a childish crush, trying to re-do what I didn't do right the first time or what I didn't do –at all. Thinking back, I should have say sorry, I should have given her a ride, I should have done something more than to stare at her in disgust. Boys are truly a mess dealing with the heart matters. How could I ever walk away from a girl like her? Adding insult to injury, there I was – all grown up- and yet I couldn't addressed her. I let her walk away one more time._

_-CK-_

_What was I doing up there? What was I thinking? I had never been a stalker. I didn't ever in my whole life thought I would do this. But I did it tonight – just this once. With my red cape and blue tights, I hid somewhere as I saw Lois step out of the limousine. I felt for myself. I should have closed my super hearing._

_"Goodnight Ms. Lane." I heard his voice. It was not Bruce, but his butler?_

_"Alfred, it's Lois." Alfred? I had heard his story. He was always been in the family. Was he Bruce Wayne's right hand? He was surely more than that. He was the person who raised him when his parents died while he was young._

_"Master Bruce wants to apologize for not bringing you home tonight. He had to deal with an emergency at Wayne Industries."_

_I kept listening. What could stop a man from being with her? Wait, I knew the answer to that. There was an emergency, but not at Wayne's Industries like Alfred had said. I heard the screaming before. He was out to save the day._

_"Don't worry Alfred I understand." Those words just reaffirmed that she is the one. How could she understand? How could she trust without questioning? My heart longed for her even more._

_"Goodnight Ms. Lane. I mean Lois… and congratulations are in order." They looked like family. I felt out of place, but I didn't leave. Instead I stayed, I lingered and my mind craved her even more._

_"Goodnight Alfred and thank you." Her sweet voice was like a lullaby. I tried to control myself, but it was hard. She knew me as the man behind the cape, when I only wanted to tell her who I was… it was harder with each passing second. I needed to feel her close to me… at least once more._

_I used my x-ray vision and watched her until she gently settled on her couch. I focused on her face, her beautiful face. She stared blankly at the ceiling and I wondered if she was thinking about me. I knew she did see me in front of the crowd while she stood beside Bruce on their engagement celebration. I also wondered if she recognized me because everything had changed so much between us. Fifteen years was such a long time. I didn't look like that ten-year old Smallville farm boy whom she sat side by side in elementary school. I had changed, we both had. Behind the eyeglasses, did she identify the same old Clark Kent in me?_

_A minute had gone by; I decided to fly on her veranda, careful not to wake her up. The way the moonlight passed by the open window, it shone beautifully on her face. Lois was really gorgeous – like Sleeping Beauty waiting for her prince charming to come. I felt little pinches on my heart after that thought – I wasn't her prince. I only got to steal this moment so I shouldn't waste it. It, her. Staring at her, it was a breathtaking scene as I gently touched her lovely face. I shouldn't do that, I knew that, but I couldn't help it. She stirred a little thus I moved quickly, flew outside the window and stayed for a moment on a place where I hid just minutes before._

_I kept an eye on her as she emerged from her room. Did she feel my presence? Did she feel me at all? Did she look for something -or someone- outside her comfort zone? I wanted to go back and showed myself to her – but it wasn't the right time. Right time. I sighed. Lois, when are we going to have the perfect moment together? Considering all of the circumstances we were in, I didn't know how to have her back in my orbit? 'How much I miss you', I thought and closed my eyes in frustration._

_Silently, I watched her walk away from my life… again. With slumped shoulders I flew back to Smallville to write the story I had dreamed of since the day I realized I was falling for her. But I had to write it – it was my job. I had to write the article of the engagement of my first love… of my one true love. Today was my last day at Smallville Ledger and tomorrow I would start another phase of my career at The Daily Planet – that was what I wanted right? Now, I wasn't so sure. I didn't know which would hurt me the most – not seeing her for fifteen years or seeing her almost every day and knowing she was engaged to somebody else. And there I thought I had problems on my younger years._

_-CK-_

_It was all too difficult, when I looked up from my desk and she was just in front of me. She barely noticed my presence. After all I was only the nerdy farm boy from the country side of Kansas who recently transferred from Smallville Ledger to The Daily Planet. Fate was really cruel letting me see her so close and yet so unreachable. I lost track of time thinking and longing for her, yearning her soft kiss, nothing helped more the mask I wore in front of people to protect my secret. I became clumsy, bumbling and invisible. Sounded all too familiar to me, only the balance had tipped to the other side now._

_"Kent." Lois said. Did she talk to me? "Earth to Clark." Yes, yes she did and there I was miles away in my daydream. It was silly, really. I was a grown man, a reporter -or at least on my way to be- and yet one look at her made me want to be ten again._

_I shook my head a little and straightened up in place. "Yes, Miss Lane." I replied softly but my heart beat faster and faster, almost jumping out of my chest. Her hazel orbs struck me so hard; I couldn't even remember my own name. How could this be?_

_"Can you take a look at my article?" She handed me a bunch of recently printed papers. "Don't revise it. Just check the spelling." Lois looked at me, directly in the eyes and my mind went back fifteen years. I remembered looking into her eyes for the first time… she was vulnerable and almost scared, but now she was impervious and fearless… although I could sense a hint of uneasiness. I could get lost in her stunning beauty, in her sparkling intelligence, in herpleasing voice. Then the spell broke._

_"I'll be right back." She said and took out her cell phone out of her purse. "Hello Bruce." And just like that, she went away._

_'There you go' I thought. How could I compete with that man? Compete? What was I thinking about? Maybe I had denied my feelings for so long, too long that the need of friendship evolved into something else, something greater and stronger... love? Maybe. He held no advantage to me in disguise. I was Superman and he was Batman. But in the plain field of normal life, the story was different. He was Gotham's billionaire, and I was just Clark Kent – a farm boy from Kansas and now a Daily Planet reporter._

_For the time being, Lois and I maintained a professional relationship – nothing more than that. I managed to save her several times as Superman and I had talked to her about my origins, not as Clark Kent but as Superman. I gave her that interview for The Daily Planet's article, the one that nominated her for a Kerth award. And by the way, she gave meaning to the 'S' emblem on my chest. She made me known for such a name – Superman. Wasn't she something special? My feelings for her were unquestionably getting deeper and deeper as days passed by… while Lois – well she was just Lois Lane, Bruce Wayne's bride-to-be. She was attracted to Superman – but nothing more than that. How could I ever expect more? She was engaged to another man, to another superhero. I wondered if she knew that Bruce Wayne also lived a double life._

_-CK-_

_Time flew faster than I could recall and within a couple of months she was about to marry the man of her dreams, or so I thought. Maybe it was time for Lois to discern my feelings for her. Whatever she said or did, I would accept it wholeheartedly. I had learned to make the ones I loved happy, even at the expenses of my own happiness. The simple, yet hard, truth surfaced after all, after all this time. I loved her and I honestly thought I always did, at least for as long as I could remember._

_"Lois."_

_She looked up from her computer screen. "Yes, Smallville?" Smallville… That was the nickname she gave to me since the first day I got my job on The Planet. She joked about my childhood crush on Lana, though she didn't remember much of her name. Lois even mentioned Wanda instead of Lana which I corrected with a huge grin on my face. After all, Lois could still recall her short stay on our town. That meant so much to me. Back to the pet name, Smallville, I really didn't think that she gave me that nick name only to embarrass me, but I reasoned that it was part of her endearment to me. Not that we were very, very close. We were just friends-close, not the way I wanted us to be – but it was enough, or was it?_

_"I want to give something to you." I handed Lois a small package and stood beside her desk. I was so nervous while she opened it that I almost fainted. She stared at the package as she revealed its content._

_I seized the moment to speak, because I couldn't hold on any longer and sincerely I still feared her reaction. "Did you remember that?" I said quickly, "You gave me that yo-yo before you and your family moved to Washington."_

_At first, I couldn't fathom her feelings. She was stoic, but slowly her facial expression softened at me. "I do. I- I'm surprised that you still have this."_

_"Yeah, I kept it. I was really hoping to see you again because I wanted to say sorry for the things I said to you when we were young." I looked down, the scene replayed on my mind and I felt even guiltier. "I didn't mean them."_

_She punched me on the arm and stared at me. "That was in the past Clark, forget about it." She smiled. "We were just kids."_

_All of the sudden, my stomach knotted and I felt the uncontrollable impulse to open up to her, to tell her the truth about me, about my feelings. "Lois, there is something else…" I trailed, not because I didn't want to say the words or because I feared for her reaction, but because we were in a very public open space. But first things first, she needed to hear how I felt about her so I said it. "I need to be honest with you too."_

_She smirked at me. "Okay, let's hear it then."_

_This was it, the moment I had been waiting for a long time, longer than even I could recognize. "I wanted to say that… That I have feelings for you… I care for you… more than just a friend." I watched her closely, but Lois smiled bitterly at me._

_"You're a good man, Clark. You have a big heart and I love you too Smallville…" She held my hand making me feel that it was a positive sign, wasn't it? My heart grew larger and I couldn't breathe while hearing those words from her._

_"…but as a dear friend." She smiled again. I stared down at her with saddened eyes as my world crashed down on me. I should have prepared myself for this kind of situation – but I didn't. I wasn't prepared at all._

_Lois stood up and moved her hands from my hands to the sides of my face. For that very first time, we were so near I could only think of kissing her. She could read my feelings behind my glasses. She felt my hesitation, my need to be even closer to her. Then she sighed and continued, "That's why I need to be honest with you. You can absolutely find someone better than me."_

_I nodded. Was this the feeling of getting hurt? My emotions were crushed, that was for sure. It was more painful than taking a kryptonite bullet on the chest. I could feel the sting in my heart. It was really hard to breathe. I felt like I was dying, for real this time._

_"Please, Clark," She begged "tell me that we're still friends." Lois almost pleaded for an answer and I couldn't bear to watch her like that._

_"Yeah…" I swallowed the last of my pride. "Yes, of course." And there I thought it was the right time for telling her ALL about me. Although I still felt the need to, I gave her the space she silently asked for. 'If it's meant to be, it will be.' Jor-el repeated that phrase every time I went to the Fortress of Solitude wanting to give up. I didn't always trust him, but this time I did. I would wait a thousand years for her, a million if I might. She was worth it._

_"I still want you to have this yo-yo. It's yours. You took such good care of it for fifteen years; you're the rightful owner not me."_

_I accepted it halfheartedly. Maybe it was my job to keep it. After all, time would come and go and maybe I would be able forget about the heart ache someday._

_"Good night, Clark."_

_"Good night, Lois."_

_As I turned my back on her, I held the yo-yo loosely on my hand and fresh tears fell from my eyes. Yes, the Man of Steel could cry… for someone he cared almost for a lifetime. Steel had its bending point and so did my heart._

_For the first time in my life, I really put myself in her shoes. I was the 'new kid in school'. The kid no one wanted to befriend, the joke of the class. Only this time, there was no school, only life. There was no class, only her. The joke was on me and I didn't like the feeling, not one bit, not at all. Was this karma for what I did to her? I couldn't help but think again and again in my mind. So much suffering, so much longing… and it was all in vain. There was no happy ending. This is not a book or a movie. I got my bag and hung my head._

_-CK-_

_ 2011 – Smallville, KS (Present time) _

"Hi Daddy, Mommy said you were here at the loft." She paused and giggled ever so sweetly. "She was right after all."

I thought about her, my wife. She was my family now; she and my daughter were the most precious things in the world for me. It was funny how life unfolded for me, you know. I thought I had a plan back when I was a kid. I had chosen my perfect love, but then fate changed that and introduced me to new horizons. I grew up, found that special someone I looked for and once again I fooled myself into thinking I had it all figured out. I thought for sure life flipped my way for the last time, but it didn't. Destiny had other plans for me, so my life turned over to be nothing of what I expected.

I stared back at my six-year-old daughter. "Hi, sweetie! I'm just looking at my old stuff."

"Daddy, is that a yo-yo?" Her eyes lighted and her smile widened. "I've never seen a real one until now. Can you teach me how to play it?"

"Sure sweetie! Put the string around your finger like this and then throw it down and pull it back up." Funny, after all those years, the yo-yo was still in good condition. Despite of the odds me and the yo-yo had, we surpassed them all.

"That's so cool Daddy."

"Yeah, it is. You know, most professional players can make different stunts using this."

"Awesome!"

"And now it's yours."

"Really?" Her ocean blue eyes widened as we spoke. Those rounded blue eyes she inherited from me.

"Yes, but be careful with it because it's very special to me."

"Special?" She looked at its worn out paint and old string. "Why?"

"Someone special gave it to me when I was ten." Someone I would never be able to forget, no matter how deep the wounds were, no matter how things finally unraveled.

She nodded; even her young mind understood the word 'special' just as he had meant it.

I longed to be a father for so long. I really couldn't recall how many nights I stared at my wife while she was sleeping, wondering how could we grow a family together. She was a woman, a human woman, and I was, well you know, not human at all. But she never let my faith fall down completely. We could always adopt, that was not the issue. I knew I would love that child as if it was mine. The matter resided on whether or not I could feel normal. I knew I shouldn't worry about that, but I did. I loved my other half and she loved me, we were happy. I was happy, happier than I ever was, but I just wanted to look into my baby girl's eyes and realize she was my flesh and blood.

'My baby girl', repeating those words made me smile even more. I always wanted a little girl. I often imagined she would have her mother's beauty and often dreamed I came to save the day, to rescue her like I always ended up doing with Lois. Maybe it was as silly thought, but it helped to keep hopeful. Now looking at our beautiful princess, I could confirm that dreams do come true. I remembered the first time I heard her heartbeat; the night I learned she was alive, the night my desire to be a father just materialized. I always knew she was a girl, my baby girl, my Leigh Anne. I rejoiced on the reflection of my daughter and to think that she meant the world to me, just like her mother did, built me in bliss even deeper. How could I not love the mother of my child?

"Who's special?"

I looked back at the holder of that voice and I wished I could disappear. She wasn't supposed to hear my conversation with Leigh Anne, with my dear baby girl.

"Mommy, look what I got…" My daughter, whose facial features were a perfect combination of mine and her mother's, showed her new play thing.

My wife stared at me with a teasing smile. "That's a yo-yo right?"

"Uh-huh. Daddy gave it to me. Do you know how to play it?"

Once again, my wife glanced at me as she put on a jacket on my little angel. She stretched out her arms, "I don't know. I don't know much about this boys' stuff. When I was at your age I loved dolls, especially pink ones." She smiled. "I just love the color pink."

Our daughter's eyes almost popped out from their sockets. "Really, Mommy?" And her smile went wider.

Honestly, I almost burst out laughing with their conversation. It was a girl-y talk, not my specialty. That was what mothers were for, right? To teach their daughters to be good girls, to be refine and sophisticated?

"Let me try it." Her mother said.

Leigh Anne giggled so much when her mommy's attempt didn't go quite right. "Mommy," She exhaled flustered. "Daddy said you have to put the string around your finger like this and then you throw it down." Her little hands followed her own instructions carefully. "See? And when it is all way down to the bottom you pull it back up." After such a skillful demonstration, Leigh gave the yo-yo to her mother and stared waiting for her to follow her actions to the letter.

"Like this?" My wife asked looking for the approval of the little one.

"Uh-huh. Just do it at the right time." And she smiled proudly at me.

I fixed my glasses, smiling all the way at their exchange. There was another precious mother-daughter bonding time. It was so calming to watch them together. Even when I wondered and 'what if-ed' about the crossroads in my life, I was content with the outcome.

My mind went miles away again or better yet years away. I recalled every detailed as if it was yesterday… the way her hair swayed, the sweetness of her perfume, the softness of her hands. I would never forget the day she came back to me.

_-CK-_

_ 2001 Smallville, KS _

_"Lois?" I asked though I knew it was her, maybe I didn't expect to see her here at the barn, so soon._

_"Can I sit here beside you, just like in the old times?"_

_I nodded, but my breathing almost stopped. I just hoped I wasn't dreaming. Lois visited me; she was sitting here with me._

_She took out something from her bag and offered to me. "PB and J, don't worry it's edible, I mastered preparing it after fifteen years." She smiled._

_I accepted it and realized that my hands were trembling hard. I was so glad that she had come, though maybe that would be our last time together, alone. In few weeks' time she would be Mrs. Bruce Wayne and it would be the end of it, the end of me. That could only hurt my heart, hurt me, a lot. I touched my favorite thing inside my jacket's pocket and felt like my very life depended on it. "Thank you."_

_We sat in silence for a while. She spoke first because I really didn't know how to get started. "Where's the yo-yo?"_

_"It's here." I pointed my jacket._

_"I really miss having that thing, you know? It was kind of comforting. I used to play with it after my mother passed away. She always believed that when you let go of someone, someday that someone would come back to you. And I believe it too, with my Mom being the exception, of course. Despite of that, she never left me because she will always here in my heart."_

_I still kept silent. I didn't trust my voice, or my heart, enough to express a rational sentence at the moment._

_She looked at me and smiled again, "How about you? Do you believe it too?"_

_I couldn't figure how to answer her question because her gift was the closest thing I had of her and I wanted her, but she wasn't mine – she was just my friend and apparently always would be. And to be honest, I wouldn't trade it with anything in this world if that meant not having her at all in my life._

_"Bruce…"_

_I didn't notice that I snorted upon hearing his name._

_She looked at me and continued. "Bruce is a very fine young man and I love him."_

_"I know, Lois." I interrupted in a low voice. She felt the uneasiness within my body._

_"Ssshhh, Clark, hear me out first." She looked at me again, this time with a serious face. "I realized that I love him as a friend. He told me that I should set things straight because he also knew that it is you who I love." She paused for a second. "I love you, Clark Kent."_

_I was speechless for a moment. My mind couldn't process the information until I looked at her, straight in the eyes and kissed her. That was one of the best moments of my life. Lois loved me too. Did you hear that? I kissed her! It was like my first kiss all over again, but this time it was the most perfect moment ever. I was never a sappy romantic up until that day. First love? First kiss? It all made sense to me._

_"Lois, there is something I need to tell you." The happiness I felt in my heart was incomparable with anything in this world as I hugged her closer – her face close to my heart. Before Lois and I could start another phase of our life together, she must know the other side of me. I was ready to give her all of me, without secrets, without regrets._

_"Can it wait?" She looked up at me._

_I shook my head. To be honest, I didn't want to spend another second hiding form her. I knew she would accept me for who I was, for what I could do. I didn't know why, I just felt it. I stepped back a little from her as I opened the first four buttons of my shirt and revealed the S insignia on my chest. I thought my breathing stopped for a while, because when she moved towards me and I felt the warm palm of her hands on my chest, I was able to inhale every detail from the air around us._

_"I know."_

_She knew? "Since when?" I voiced the words out spinning on my head._

_She gently removed my glasses. "I had my suspicion once Superman talked to me for that interview." She smiled. "We sat side by side in my apartment's veranda and I felt that there was something familiar on the way you…" She cleared her throat. "Superman talked and looked at me. The tenderness, the innocence… that twinkle in his eyes – it was all there, just like when I gave you that yo-yo."_

_Lois looked into my eyes and, for the first time since I saw her under the rain without a raincoat, I saw the story behind them. I felt lost at first, but then I tied it all together. I didn't take pity on her that day; we were made for one another. She smiled once again and continued. "When you told me about your feelings and I stared deep down beyond these glasses, I saw that little kid who gave me… I mean lent me his raincoat and Superman who always lend a hand to those in need."_

_I couldn't believe it for a second, but Lois could see me behind the mask. She saw beyond what people saw everyday in me and I loved her even more for that._

_"Clark Kent a.k.a. Superman is speechless? How can that be?" She teased as she spoke so near to my lips I could almost taste them._

_"Thank you so much for holding on to me." She spoke from the heart, just as if it was the last time we would be able to be together. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I was so confused at the time you blurted out your feelings for me." She smirked. "I never expected you had such strong feelings, even less for so long."_

_I rested my forehead on hers while I embraced her. One of my dreams had finally come true, one that I didn't even think I had in the first place, one that I kept hidden and guarded in my heart for longer than I could imagine._

_"I will always love you Lois Joanne Lane." I whispered to her._

_Lois giggled like a ten-year-old girl. I grinned like an idiot as I scratched my head – she didn't answer again, just like that weird girl I met fifteen years ago. Instead, Lois stared at me with a huge smile on her face, this time she didn't shift her attention as I looked at her lovingly._

_"Thank you so much for loving me and for letting me love you too. Who would have thought I would be standing right here with my first crush?"_

_"I am your first crush."_

_"I won't tell it twice."_

_"So Pete, Thomas, John and Patrick were right after all."_

_"You bet they were." And she kissed me once again._

_-CK-_

Ten years later, we had our own family. I was genuinely happy that somehow I held on to her believing that one way or another she would come back… and she did. I watched the two most important women in my life, Lois and Leigh Anne walking towards me with huge smiles on their faces. I mirrored those smiles in my face and in my heart.

"Daddy," My little angel addressed me with a curious look on her face. "Is it true that Mommy loves the pink color? I don't see her wear pink clothes." Leigh whispered into my ear as I knelt down to her height.

I looked up at Lois and she winked at me. Then, I answered Leigh with the factual true "Mommy loves blue, red and yellow."

"The super colors!" Leigh added.

I nodded in amusement and Lois shrugged faking unawareness. Sometimes she had such an ironic sense of humor, but I enjoyed every bit of it.

Finally, Lois giggled and spoke, "Leigh prepared something for us. Guess what it is?"

"No clue." I lied only to watch the twinkle of excitement on my baby girl's eyes.

"Mommy's favorite... mine and yours too."

"P B and J?" I said as I chuckled.

"That's right! Daddy can I have a piggyback ride?"

I smiled wholeheartedly. "Anything for my princess."

"Yipee!"

Lois' eyes rolled at us, it was so typical of her. "Leigh be careful, Daddy's just recover from a kryptonite wound."

"I will, Mommy."

"Smallville, Bruce called just a minute ago. He said something about marrying Selina in a private ceremony."

I laughed inwardly. 'Private?' Leave it to Batman to shade gray any feeling-like situation. I honestly thought he would never get married, but then again I always thought a man could not fly.

"He felt sorry for not telling us, it was a whirlwind romance, I guess. I'm so happy he already found his happiness."

"I am too."

"You know, honey, I'm so pleased that you and Bruce are kind of best buddies now."

I smiled contentedly. "Not as much as best buddies, but Bruce and I have so much in common despites what it seems." I winked as I ran towards the farmhouse making our daughter cheer in delight.

"Mommy, please keep up."

"I will, here I come!"

_-CK-_

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Lois Lane's POV of Yo-yo, Peanut Butter and Jelly entitled as Raincoat will be posted soon...


End file.
